Stubborn Jealousy
by Toxiclove818
Summary: Why am I so angry every time I see Takato with her? I would care less of who he would hang out. So why do I have this rage inside of me? (I do not own anything.)


**By: Toxiclove818**

"Hey Takato!"

Oh great, it's her. And here I thought that I could have a day without seeing her. What does she want with Takato anyways?

"Takato, wait up!"

I had to stop myself from groaning and puking at her annoying voice. And how can Takato be a stupid Gogglehead for turning around?!

"What's up Stacey?" I hate it when Goggles is kind.

"I was wondering if you could eat with us. You can even bring..." Why the pause? And why is she looking atg me like that?

"...It." Of course. That little bi-

"Sorry Stacey, we already had plans." As he said that he wrapped his arms around my shoulder which I blushed. Stupid Gogglehead.

"So, you two are dating now?" That statement made me blush some more and while I was embarrass at what she said, old Gogglehead here thought the question was funny.

What? Am I not good enough to be his girlfriend? I'm not saying that I have a crush on him. I mean I don't hate him. I mean... Umm... Stupid Gogglehead for making me conguse. Why is he laughing anyways? I simply shot him a deadly look.

Fortunately, he was afraid of me, so he ceased his laughter, removed his arms from my shoulder and took a step away from me.

"Umm... No, it's just that our friends are waiting for us up at the roof." Speaking of that, we should get going. They must be tired of waiting for us.

"That's even better! I could come with you." Okay, no. I do not accept this.

"Of course -"

"Sure! The more that merrier right?" I didn't even finish what I had to say. No way would I eat lunch with her. She's annoying, a brat and a bi-

Before that, I need to talk to Rika first." What?

Whatever you say Takato!" Great! I'm stuck with that annoying voice. I hate this bi-

"Rika?" What now? Is he asking me to leave so he could spend time with his girlfriend?

"What? And for the record, I don't agree with you Gogglehead."

"I know you don't. I know that you despise her in everything she does but what if we'll scare her away because of our weirdness?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know that our normal days are usually us doing weird stuff and arguing about geeky things besides, Kazu and Kenta will definitely scare her away. I know for the fact that she is only hanging around with us because of Henry and I. If she finds out that we hang out with a bunch of weirdos it will surely be a turn of for her." I like where this is going. But to make sure it will work...

"You better make sure it will work or I'll beat you up real good."

"I swear it will work!" He gave me a thumbs up and showed his infamous grin which I lo-... Wait, what? Where did that came from? Whatever.

I turned back to Stacey and I was going to make it clear to her.

"Don't do annoying things when you're with us. Got it?"

"Whatever. Come on Takato, let's go!" If only she knew that everything about her is annoying, this world might be a better place to live in, well better than before, because we all know that the world is an awful place to live in.

Speaking of awful, the trip going to the roof top was a nightmare. Takato was uncomfortable, Stacey was clinging on Takato like a leech. and talked using her God forsaken voice and I was vexed at seeing the scene in front of me. The worse part is that I don't even know why I am vexed.

And then we finally arrived. Where everyone was waiting for us and was confused/surprise to see Stacey or what they call her as the "most popular girl on campus". I don't know why are they surprised though, she is just another student who goes to this school. Besides, she bugs us all the time, so why be surprise?

Unfortunately for me, lunch was boring. The fact that everyone was well behave just because of Stacey being here was pissing me off. Kazu and Kenta weren't even making the slightest of sounds. The only thing you could here was Stacey making noises to feed Takato. You know, the sound when the dentist says to open your mouth as an example. That is exactly what she was doing. So much for being fool proof.

Just seeing Takato accept the antics of her was making me gag. Why is he doing this!? What happened to the plan? This is stupid.

I abruptly stood up which everyone was startled. I would care less of what they think. As long as I am far away from them, I would be glad. I turned to the door, opened it and shut it loudly.

So here I was, sitting under a tree alone.

Stupid Gogglehead. It was his plan and he wasn' even doing anything except be lovely dovey around her. And what the hell happened to the others. We were always arguing, shouting, laughing at disturbing things, basically just be crazy. But everyone seems to choose to be a butt kisser. Changing yourself to please others, stupid. But what got me really mad was the fact I was really angry at seeing Takato get close to Stacey heck, I get mad at any girl being really close to him. Am I jealous?

No that is ridiculous. Me jealous? Stupid.

"Maybe it isn't stupid, maybe it is the truth."

What the? Who was that?

I turned in every direction finding the source of the voice but I could not see anything. Until something or rather someone teleported right in front of me which I jumped.

"What the hell, Renemon, don't scare me like that!" Boy, was I an idiot. Being scared by my own partner. But waht does she mean and what is she doing here?"

"Anyways. What are you doing here and what do you mean?"

"I got bored in the park so I decided to check up on you. And I saw everything. Also forgive me for intruding but I read your mind. It seems to me that you are jealous."

"I am not jealous! What makes you think I am?"

"I do not know much about human emotion but your grandmother did lend me some books to help me understand and you just overreacted which is the signs of denial."

Curse my grandmother for teaching Renamon now.

"You know, Rika, I am still reading your mind."

"Will you stop that! And stop bugging me that I am jealous. Why would I even be jealous?"

"Because you have feelings for him."

"Wha-... I-I... Uhh" Now that I think about it, maybe she is right. He was always there for me. He was my first, human friend. Have I been denying this all this time? Maybe I do want us to be more than what we are.

"Hey Rika! I finally found you!" I saw Takato running towards me but suddenly stopped as he tried to catch his breath. Typicall Gogglehead.

"Be true to your feelings." I turned back to Renamon only to see her disappear. But the words still stuck in my head.

I looked back at Takato and he was already next to me, grinnig at me as usual. I couldn't help but smile a bit. I really do have feelings for him. I always had feelings for him it just showed up late like he usually does.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing just looking for a redhead."

"What about Stacey?"

"Well... I scared her away."

"How did you manage that?"

"I just became Takatomon."

I couldn't help it. I gigglied at what he said which I presume made him confuse. But that's just why I like him. He's cute, charming and the kindess person I know. He is a Gogglehead but his my Gogglehead.

**TL: Hello there! A little one shot here. It's just a drabble of some sort. I just want you to know, that I like making short stories and I have a lot of ideas for a short story. Although I have a story that isn't short, it is called Twist and Turns and for those of you who read it I will update it soon. I just can't write or continue a story if I have an idea for a short story stuck in my head. So you will be seeing more of these drabbles. But this story isn't only the reason as to why I haven't updated my Twist and Turns. I will tell you that when I update my story. So, I will see you when I see you. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions, just ask me and if you like to just comment feel free to review. Ja ne!**

_**"The jealous are troublesome to others but a torment to themselves."  
-William Penn**_


End file.
